Vampire academy Fanfiction, Til Death do us part
by PrinceBerley
Summary: A vampire Academy FanFiction story introducing new characters, leaving off where the old ones left at the end of the vampire academy series. It's a story about a girl finding out she has been moroi all her life without knowing, the strenght of Moroi and an unlikely love.
1. Chapter 1, The stories are true

My life has been quite ordinary.

Ofcourse I had some bad things happening to me in the past - bullying, mystery dad, bad health – but nothing major.

I've been wasting my days away behind a desk, always losing myself in books, movies and music.

I've always felt as if something was not quite right, as I got older the feeling didn't disappear.

Instead it got stronger. something was missing but I wasn't sure what.

The day before my 20th birthday my mother told me we needed to talk.

I was convinced she'd tell me it was time for me to grow up and move out already, but that wasn't quite it.

My mother started talking about one of my favourite book series, vampire academy and that all stories ware based on some kind of truth, some more than others.

Turns out, Vampire Academy was based on truth, and more than just a bit.

In fact, Almost everyone in the books actually existed, almost everything that was written about in the books has really happened.

I had always dreamed someone would come to me and tell me something like "You're a wizard." Or "Guess what, all the stories are real." But when my mother told me I am Moroi my first reaction was : "did you take some bad mushrooms?".

Everyone imagines that their fantasies will one day become reality, but the sad truth is that they almost none do. I guess I am lucky in some weird way.


	2. Chapter 2, True identity

It took me quite a while to calm down before my mom could continue explaining the situation to me, but when I finally did she really explained it all.

Turns out, I wasn't just Moroi, but also a royal. One of the last of my bloodline, A Dragomir.

That's also partly the reason why my mother kept me secret from the outside world.

The Dragomirs were and still are a dying breed and some were targeted for this reason, one of them was my father.

He was killed out of jealousy and out of fear for his strength and influence.

I was still in my mother's womb when this happened, My mother decided to hide in the human world after my father was killed.

she feared I'd be in danger if the vampire world knew of my existence.

It wouldn't be hard to make herself disappear, she could use her compulsion to change her appearance.

But If I knew what I was, I would be harder to hide, she feared I'd seek out the vampire life.

She was right, I probably would have. And for that reason she decided to hide it even from me.

My mother, the powerful spirit user that she is was able to suppress all my Moroi qualities using heavy compulsion. She'd sneak me blood in the middle of the night, which she immediately would make me forget.

As I got older she had to maintain the compulsion more and more often, my powers were surfacing and itching to be used. Specialising in an element is like going to puberty for Moroi so it was hard to suppress.

Her telling me about my true identity had not much to do with me turning 20 the next day, it had just become impossible for her to keep using compulsion on me so much, its too hard on both of us since It leaves a mark on the body and mind.

At the end of it all I was at loss for words so we sat there for a while and I let it sink in. after a few minutes I managed to ask about something that was bothering me ever since she mentioned it .

"You didn't say who killed my father."

She sighed softly and looked at me.

Her eyes told me she was tired and sad but relief was also in them.

After all these years of lying and hiding she had come clean about most of it.

"I'll tell you some other time. You're not ready, not yet."

Something told me she also wasn't ready yet. I didn't press for an answer, the sad look in her eyes made me think it wasn't an easy story to tell and to be honest, I wasn't sure if I was indeed ready for it.

There is this saying, "don't ask questions which you don't want the answers to."

I guess it applied to the current situation.

I didn't have any more questions but one.

"So what happens next?"


	3. Chapter 3, Royal blood

Before my mom decided to come clean to me she did some research about the vampire world.

We'd been completely cut off in order to remain invisible, a lot has changed during out absence.

All my nieces family members died, leaving my niece, Vasilisa Dragomir as the last of the Dragomir line.

At least, so they had thought for a few years. Another Dragomir was found with the help of Vasilisa's guardian: Rose Hathaway, The girl they found was the bastard child of Vasilisa's father and a Moroi woman.

Did I mention my niece is also our queen now?

My mother decided it was now save to come clean because if I decided to join the vampire world I'd most likely have my nieces, the queens protection.

That's why my mother told me that If I wanted to join the vampire world under my official name, The first thing I'd have to do is to go to the royal court and reclaim my name and If I want my place as the princess of the Dragomir line.

The 12 royal family's all choose their eldest family member to carry the title of prince or princess.

Seeing as how the queen's half-sister is younger than I am, The title officially belongs to me.

To be honest, I don't need the title, all I want is to claim my true identity and see where I go from there.

I probably wouldn't be ready to take on the responsibilities of the title anyway.

It's all a lot to take in, it feels so unreal.

But I made my decision quite fast, I've never felt like I belonged, always feeling out of place and hoping I would find where truly belonged.

And now I've found out why, it's because I didn't belong in the human world, but in the world where Moroi, Dhampirs and even strigoi live.

So there is no way in hell that I'm just going to ignore this.


	4. Chapter 4, Becoming one of them

In order to reclaim my true name and title my mother had to undo the compulsion done on me.

Because the compulsion was used on me for so long and starting at such a young age (not to forget, by such a talented compulsion and spirit user) my appearance started to change as soon as it was lifted.

Some vague memories have been slowly coming back to me, but they're all very vague.

Most of my memories that were forgotten because my mother used compulsion will remain forgotten.

I do not mind, I will make a lot of new memories to make up for the lost ones.

We're leaving in a few days, my mother has been crazy busy preparing to take off.

I can't wait to be in the royal court and start living the life I was meant to.

**8 Days later.**

I hate airplanes, They've always made me feel nauseous and they still do.

I tried to convince my mother to drive the biggest part of the journey but she wouldn't budge.

It would take a crazy long time to get there by car, and we're actually forced to go by airplane since you can't drive from Europe to The royal court. Cars are amazing but they don't drive on top water very well last time I checked.

I'm sad I have to leave my cats behind, I was so looking forward to going to court that I forgot that we can't just simply take them with us. At least not yet.

We left them at our relatives place, they love cats. Now that I think about it, are they relatives?

That'd probably make them Moroi or Dhampir.

I wouldn't be able to tell, Being a vampire is new to me. This is so confusing, My life is a lie.

My mother released the compulsion on me just days ago, I can't use any magic yet and being able to tell Moroi from humans or Dhampirs will probably also take me a while.

Another downside is that I had to feed for the first time a few days ago, refusing to use my fangs my mother has been mixing blood with smoothies for me.

which if I have to admit taste pretty damn good.

A upside though is the changes to my body, I've gotten taller, my brown hair is becoming more silky, my skin is perfect and my breasts have also grown. I'd almost call myself hot.

My eyes have also gotten a lot greener than they used to be, It's a true Dragomir trait my mother told me.

I hope it will help convince the Queen that I really am a Dragomir.

* * *

this was a small chapter, I will upload more next time. :)

also, The next chapter will contain some action.


End file.
